


Everything that glitter is not gold

by Imaed



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Cowboys in Love, M/M, Other Femal Characters, Other Male Characters - Freeform, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: Billy saw men kill for less than a coin. He watched dignity being crushed.He lost faith in any humanity.Until the day he met a strangely affable lunatic. And then five other firecrackers... and a Comanche.After that, well... it changed everything really





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !!  
> Sorry for the delay, real life can be a bit busy. So I started the follow up a while ago and have most of the story planned. You shouldn't worry on the schedule for a while (even if I'm not the most regular writer ever). Anywhay, hope you will like this very Billy POV :)

Everywhere he goes, people see him. 

He doesn’t like it, but he got used to it. They got used to it. 

It doesn’t start in America, by the age of 12 he has already been in Korea, Mongolia and China. His family hadn’t been able to settle. They had been poor and without connection. Thus incapable of keeping a correct situation.

Goody is aware of it, even if Billy never formally told him. 

Billy knows what it means to be hungry, so hungry you would be able to accept anything for a piece of food. His parents had been unlucky, desperate, like a lot of their countrymen. 

More than once they had to hunt whatever wildlife was available to eat. This is when he discovered that small animals can be quick, but he could be quicker. 

He doesn’t know what story Goody tell himself about how Billy learnt to throw his knife. It’s amusing, in a way, that they acquired their skills in the same fashion. Hunger is a damn good motivator to not miss your target. 

Nowadays, Billy is never hungry. First of all because he is richer than he ever was, and secondly because of Goody. They had always enjoyed their meal together, talking or just being with each other. It was always a time to look for. 

It’s a bit stupid, Billy is aware, but he is jealous of Sam for knowing Goody has an issue with eating after a nightmare. He is jealous that he was there when it started. He is furious also, that Sam never did anything to make it better. That he even never tried.

After hearing a bit of their history together, Billy knows it was not because he didn’t want to, but because Goody is a stubborn bastard who think he deserve it. And really it should not have surprised him as much as it did.

He is still jealous though… there is nothing to do about it.

He can respect Sam for who he is, a damn good shot; he can respect that Sam had a place in Goody’s past, a damn good friend. 

What he can’t accept is the way Goody never doubt him. What he can’t accept is how Sam can say he is leaving and Goody doesn’t jump to the conclusion that Sam is leaving him and will never come back. Oh no. Goody just accepts that Sam has something to do; he accepts that he will come back eventually. And when Sam will come back, they will still be the friends they were before. 

Billy is jealous of how sure and confident Goody is about his relationship with Sam. And it’s a terrible thought to have. Because Billy never knows how to make him understand. 

Now that their impossible battle is over, something unexpected has come up and Billy has to deal with it now. It is probably already too late, but he needs to be sure. 

Riding away from his partner is the most difficult task he has ever commits himself to though. He feels naked and vulnerable. Not in the nice way.

He feels exposed. 

Damnit it’s not even a big errand, he just needs to find a city big enough to have an Asian community and then leave a message. The trip should last 2 weeks top. 

Except, knowing Goody is hurt and not in his vicinity is his personal brand of hell. 

More than once he stops his ride and thinks about it. Should he go back and wait for Goody to feel better? Should he keep going and do what needs to be done before he falls into madness? Every time he keeps going a little more nervous, a little more rattled.

He knows it’s going to be this way until he is back at Goody’s side. It just unexpected how attached he is to him. 

Which is strange in an all different way. 

He admitted long ago that he was in love with Goody. For all Gods’ sake, he is ready to spend the rest of his life, so short should it be, with the man. Why would he still be surprised by how fond he is of him? 

It doesn’t make any sense!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding the city he needs is longer than he expected. Nine days to be precise.

By that time, he hasn’t settled at all. 

White people are staring at him scared and suspicious; like he is some wild animal ready to pounce on them. He is used to their look. He is just not used to undergo them alone. 

He misses Goody’s good mood and humor. He misses the subtle touches on his back when someone is being offensive. He misses his protection. 

It makes him jittery, holding on his knives, suspicious of every man’s intention. The more he walks on his own, the more he realizes Goody has his back in every fucking situation. Talking to the barman is agony because he knows he is patronized. His English has been perfect for a while now, but he feels self-conscious and awkward. 

It’s been at least a decade since he has last felt so inadequate. He doesn’t enjoy it one bit. 

Finding an apothecary is easy enough, and it is a bit better once he is surrounded by people like him. Not that he feels any kindship with Chinese, but they are just as estrange as he is. Most of the community will never refuse to give help, first of all because they know how hard it is to find it anywhere else. If Billy hadn’t met Goody, back in the days, he would have probably become an assassin for them; killing whomever would try to chase or cheat them. 

It would have been a good job, if lonely.

The doctor is a nice old man, almost blind, but a lot of people are coming in his shop. They talk a bit, Billy in his rusty Chinese, Old Tao with a compassionate smile. He will pass the message. He is not warry of him and doesn’t laugh of his accent. He offers tea and a place in the barn for the night. 

Billy is not surprise by his hospitality per say. He was expecting it even. 

What he doesn’t expect is to be wakened the very next morning by a group of young men, heavily armed. They look like the member of the same family, maybe two generations. 

“Old Tao helps you, now you help Old Tao” is the only thing said to him before he is manhandled and sat on a hard chair.

They plan to rob the Governor. There is a vague story about a dishonored contract, about how the White should know shaming them has consequences. They can’t do it on their own though. The reprisals would be too dangerous. They are talking fast, expecting him to follow.

“I’m not for hire” says Billy as clearly as he can. 

They watch him like he is the one being unreasonable. 

“You owe us” is his reply.

“I owe Old Tao” corrects Billy, trying to be cocky. It has worked on Goody multiple times to get them out of trouble; there is no reason why it would not work on him. 

“Who do you think send us?” asks one of the kid, really slowly, like he is talking to someone really stupid.

They frown, all of them. They watch him attentively, looking for something they probably won’t find. Except it seems that they do. Suddenly, their attitude turns radically. They look a lot more guarded. 

“You are going to do this” threatens one of them. It takes a minute to realize they had been moderately friendly before, taking his refusal as a joke. Now though, they look at him like… like he is a stranger. 

“You are awfully sure he is not going to know it comes from you” answers Billy straight ahead. “Knowing the man he is probably waiting for the retaliation.”

“Why would he? He is stupid!”

‘Governor rarely are’ says a voice in his head, sounding suspiciously like Goody. 

“Have you tried to settle it amiably?” he asks in English. It sounds weird in his mouth, like it’s borrowed.

“Why? They don’t listen anyway?” 

‘Typical’ says the voice again.

“There is a first for everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soryy for the delayyyyy I was so worried about my work in progress I forgot about this one !!! I hope you enjoyed a bit of Billy POV :)
> 
> Good day to you all folks


	3. Chapter 3

He feels stupid. Hell and all of the above, he is doing something foolish and risky. The worst of it is, he knows it could work. Goody would make it work. Easily even. But him? When has he ever settled one of his problems without fighting every step of the way? Talking is not his forte. 

‘Manners, manners will take you everywhere’ he thinks, still sounding a lot like his partner. It should be worrying, but it is just comforting. 

Besides, he saw Goody do it enough times to be able to do at least half of this manners thing in his sleep. It’s going to be fine. 

“Well, I will be hung!” shouts the Governor. “A Chinaman in my living room.”

Billy doesn’t bat an eyelash; he knows it is intentionally rude. 

“Korean actually” he corrects stoically. “I come here on the behalf of Tao Han. It seems there is an unfulfilled affair between the two of you.”

Billy doesn’t smile when the Governor trips on his own carpet, probably not expecting such a polite answer. It’s a near thing though.

“I am unaware of any… unfinished business with this Tao Han” he says more carefully.

He stares at Billy with a more careful eye.

“Well, Mr Han begs to differ”

He can almost hear the drawl in his voice. How amusing. It seems that he misses his partner so much he is mimicking him now. Instead of staying up in the middle of the room like a scold servant, Billy sits in one of the sofa, like the guest he is.

The reaction is immediate. The Governor looks outraged, then nervous and finally he settles for a patronizing face, trying to recover his composure. 

He sits in front of Billy, accepting for the moment being that they are equal.

“Well” says the Governor pompously “what are Mr Han claims?”

“A rare ingredient for a medication was supplied. Mr Han claims it was paid only a third of its original price.”

“Ha, a rare ingredient” scoffs the Governor. “I merely asked for a bit of Opium. Nothing so exotic that it would require such an expensive price.” 

“You agreed to pay for the full price though” counters Billy. It already exhausts him. This is ridiculous; he should have never started this. 

“Well of course I agreed, the old goat wouldn’t give it to me any other way.”

“Yet, you didn’t pay it.”

The Governor stops. He probably has the cleverness to know something is coming. Goody is right when he says powerful people are far from stupid, even when they appear to be. He also understands why the Han family wouldn’t have conducted a proper negotiation. This is far from how they work. They understand subtlety and bargaining. Once a contract is sealed however, you can’t get back to it. You have to honor it. In their opinion the Governor has cheated them. 

Except, for the Governor, the negotiation is not over yet. 

They just don’t work the same.

“I have been informed than Mr Han often provides you with a consequent supply of medication” starts Billy.

“Of course he is. I am probably his best customer.”

“You should be aware then, that if you don’t settle this situation, he will stop every business he has with you. Forever.”

“Is it a threat?” asks the Governor. His face reddens, and he is ready to pounce and throw him out of his living room. Probably with the five or so gunmen hiding in his house.

“I am merely informing you. What you did was offensive and tarnished a fruitful deal. Mr Han is now reluctant to trust you. If you refuse to pay now, you will do in the future” explains Billy. “Therefor it is a loss of time and he will cut the business relationship between you two.” 

The words are coming naturally. It does sound odd to him but the reasoning is solid. He wonders suddenly if Goody always feels as confident as he looks when he conducts one of his speeches. 

“So what? I should just yield to this... blackmail?” the Governor is confused and angry but he also sounds curious.

“Once you give your word, it is over” confirms Billy. “If you want to keep your supplier but lower his price, you have to negotiate it prior to the contract. Otherwise, you will find yourself in a … delicate situation. If you can’t convince him to lower his price, I suggest you change your supplier all together.”

The Governor gets up and stares at Billy. He is not suspicious anymore, still a bit bruised in his ego but he seems to have understood what was wrong. His temper is taking over. Great.

“What will happen if I refuse to pay?” he asks, almost defiantly.

Billy gets up and holds his knives, as much for show than for reassurance. Fortunately he doesn’t have to add a word, since the Governor’s pallor is proof enough he got his message. This, is the threat. Billy doesn’t enjoy being used this way. He would rather choose the people he threatens. Staying so long with Goody has spoiled him, it seems.

“So? What do you decide?”

“You can’t came here and threaten me into my own home!” 

“The Law is not on your side” states Billy. All he wants is to get out of this house. Hell, all he wants is to go back to Rose Creek with the quickest road. 

The Governor scoffs, it’s an annoying sound, full of disdain. Billy hates it. He strengthens his hold on his knives. The other man takes a step back.

“It will be soon” he says, definitely defiant this time.

Billy frowns.

“Well right now it’s not” he says as confident as he can.

“FINE, I will pay! But don’t think this is over! I won’t let myself be robbed!” 

Billy leaves the house with a headache and the money promised. It should be over when he hands it to the Han family. Ha! How wrong he was.

“You are like them” says one of the kid.

“You disavow your culture” says another. His father probably.

“You don’t deserve the help we provided you with.”

The hostility in their voice is astonishing. 

“I got you what you wanted, didn’t I?” points Billy, calmly.

The Old Tao, who has been silent most of the time, nods disapprovingly. 

“You did it their way” he says fatally. 

‘And every party is satisfied with the result’ Billy can’t help but think.

(Many months later, when he will relate this story to Goody, he will laugh. ‘You didn’t do it the Western way’ he would counter. ‘You were the bridge between both the Eastern and the Western.’ Billy won’t believe it of course. But Goody will kiss him until he does.)

“It is better if we part then” says Billy as diplomatically as he can.

“Your message has been transmitted” answers the Old Tao in good faith. 

Billy nods and leaves the town as quickly as his ride can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, a new chapter for this fic... 
> 
> I kinda bullshit my way into American and Chinese cultures. It merely serves the scenario and has no educational intention. 
> 
> Next chapter Goody is back !!! (Or Billy is back if you are being specific)


	4. Chapter 4

Rose Creek is a sight for sore eyes.

Every one welcomes him with a friendly nod or a word. It’s weird. After at least three weeks of loneliness and suspicion Billy doesn’t know how to answer them.   
They don’t even care about his bad manners. 

He should be aware of them. All he can think of, all he has been able to think of for the last three days, is the isolated little farm and its inhabitants. 

His ride is trotting to it, impatient, when he hears the sounds of fire.

His horse jumps and almost makes him fall. The second bullet is even louder, but this time he is ready. He kicks his ride’s flanks and gallop to the farm. He hears the shouts before he sees what happens and doesn’t even stop his horse before jumping to the ground. 

“YOU RASCAL!! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!”

“Young lady, I’ve been an adult quite successfully for a while now. I can assure you I can walk on my own.” 

The conversation is so unexpected Billy can’t help but walk in the scene.

“BILLY!!!”

He is very suddenly with his arm full of Goody. And being really happy about it. 

“GOODNIGHT ROBICHAUX” shrieks Emma’s voice. “Oh, hello Billy”

Goody relaxes and lets him hold him. Billy doesn’t care one bit, he hold the man like he weights nothing. 

“Hello Emma” he answers. Then he notices that she is holding her Winchester and remembers the sounds. “What happened?”

“Oh, this idiot was trying to leave for a walk” she says like it’s usual for her to stop Goody from his daily walk with a freaking weapon. 

Billy raises an eyebrow.

“He is being difficult” she justifies. 

Goody snorts, doesn’t even move from where he is. His head is comfortably put between his shoulder and his neck and Billy can feel him take long breathes. 

“I am being perfectly reasonable” mumbles Goody.

“Hey hombre! You came back !” shouts Vasquez, exiting the farm, closely followed by Red Harvest.

“Of course I did” he answers.

He relaxes too. Everything is as it should be.


End file.
